


Siluetas

by Asmodeus1987



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brienne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Beta Jaime, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Brienne, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pegging, Post-Episode: s08e02 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: "¿Te sometes a mí?" El gruñido hizo temblar la alcoba. "Te sometes a mí no como un Lannister, ¿pero como un amante compatible?"Brienne/Jaime. Alfa/Beta/Omega' verse. S8 AU.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister (past), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Jon Snow (Mention)
Kudos: 14





	Siluetas

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Alfa!Brienne (she has a temporal dick), Beta!Jaime. Uso de OC, porque Sam no puede ser un Maester, con un demonio.  
> Spoilers: Olvídate de 8x04. Sólo quédate con la belleza de 8x02 “Knight of the Seven Kingdoms.”
> 
> Notas:  
> a. Originalmente este one-shot era parte de Adueñado, hace muchos años atrás. Viendo que todavía cuelga mucho el actualizar ese fic, mejor decidí hacer un trabajo separado. ¡Porque, con un demonio, quiero hacer un smut decente de estos dos!
> 
> b. El fanvid “Jaime & Brienne | If you’ll have me” de Maysday, fue la inspiración principal para la continuación de este one-shot. La melodía usada es “Silhouette” de Aquilo. ¡La súper mega recomiendo para leer esta historia! Es hermosaaaaa.

" _Es tuya_

_Siempre será tuya."_

**-Jaime Lannister, hablando de Oathkeeper. 6x08.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Brienne era incómoda en maneras inconscientes. Esta ocasión no fue distinta.

"Déjame ayudar. Sólo toma asiento." Gruñir impaciente tomó a Jaime de sorpresa. Se sentía inquieto porque ya no quería esperar más. Porque, en realidad deseaba romper con el jubón de Brienne. Quería sentir aquella piel pálida con las yemas de la única mano que le quedaba.

Jaime se quitó sus botas a patadas.

Inhaló las feromonas de Alfa.

…¿En _qué_ se estaba metiendo?

La voz de Tyrion retumbó por su mente. Sus risas, cuando había escuchado su descabellado plan. -" _Jaime, te lo ruego_ , _si no te consideras indicado para la tarea,_ _deberías_ _dejársela_ _a los expertos._ _"_

Jaime sacudió la cabeza.

Se concentró en terminar de desvestirse.

Desde el pie de la cama, Brienne lo observaba. El azul de sus ojos se había desvanecido. Lucía totalmente famélica; un ser nuevo, apenas destapado de las oscuras entrañas de su verdadera naturaleza. Ser Alfa en posesión de verdadero poder, endureció los hombros de la mujer. Aquel instinto depredador libró a Brienne de muchas incertidumbres. Jaime fue testigo de la brutal transformación, y entre más piel desnuda Jaime plantó a los ojos de la Alfa, más marcada fue la sensación de asfixia.

Fue triste admitirlo. Por más que Cersei hubiera querido asimilar un estado de frenesí pasional al someterse a las feromonas sintéticas hechas a mano de Qyburn, el efecto que ahora Jaime estaba _sintiendo_ , difícilmente podría creer Jaime que replicarlo era _posible_.

El cuerpo de Jaime _jadeaba_ con la mera expectativa.

Por sus venas corría la sangre con la lentitud de aceite dentro de su ser. Jaime tuvo sus propios pensamientos tropezando entre sí, bajo la influencia de algo más carnal tejiendo entre Brienne y sus sentidos.

Lentamente, Jaime caminó hacia ella con ligeros tambaleos. Brienne seguía vestida en pantalones, sentada en espera sobre la cama. Jaime se apoyó con desdén sobre su amplio hombro izquierdo. Ninguno parpadeó durante el lento descenso del cuerpo desnudo del Lannister sobre el regazo de la Alfa.

Tan cerca. Jaime tragó saliva.

Tan cerca, y el olor era insoportable. Las feromonas de Brienne resultaron sal de mar. Lo _quemaron_. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo podía Jaime ser influido con tanta potencia, si tan sólo se trataba de un Beta?

Las manos de Brienne se anclaron en su cintura para no dejarlo caer. Jaime entrecerró sus ojos ante la sensación.

"Ser Jaime."

Oh.

La mera condensación de emoción en la voz de Brienne lo conmovió. - _No, Brienne, no puedo ayudarte en este asunto._

"Sigue tus instintos." Jaime susurró. Su nariz rozó el lóbulo de Brienne con cierta timidez que no era común. Jaime no supo cómo explicarlo. De repente, la vulnerabilidad del momento lo dejó sin actitud cáustica. "Deja de pensar. Ya no es hora de pensar, Brienne."

Jaime no había esperado ser obedecido. Cuando la mordida vino, no estaba preparado. El dolor en su hombro lo estremeció. Estaba siendo marcado por otra mujer aparte de Cersei. Mierda.

Estaba siendo _marcado_ y su cuerpo lo aceptó con esplendoroso placer. Comenzando con su maldito pito. Jaime restregó su rostro contra el cuello de Brienne, sometido a la descabellada liberación de _calor_ por su cuerpo entero. Sus caderas buscaron fricción, presionando contra el estómago de la Alfa.

La mordida no perduró. Pronto fue suavizada con lamidas sensibles. _Lamidas_. Besos sutiles que Jaime consideró más acordes a la inocencia que Tarth llevaba enterrada en su personalidad. Jaime sonrió para sí. - _Aun en celo, y en pleno estado Berserk, ¿eres una niñita dulce conmigo?_

Luego, Brienne lo tomó de la nuca y jaló de sus cortos cabellos, forzando contacto visual.

La actual posición fue una resonancia del pasado.

Brienne jadeaba. Parpadeaba sin freno, más no con la fantasía de callar a Jaime a golpes. No hubo máscara para el _deseo_ en su rostro. Jaime tembló por dentro, al por fin ser enfrentado con la magnitud de lo que Brienne sentía por él. Gimió involuntariamente, de repente, su boca abriéndose con invitación.

"¿Te sometes a mí?" El gruñido hizo temblar la alcoba. "¿Te sometes a mí, no como un Lannister, pero como un amante _compatible_?"

Jaime no era ningún Omega, sin embargo. Acercó su nariz a la de Brienne en desafío. "Lo hago como un Beta lisiado, miladi. ¿Me acepta de todas maneras?"

La Alfa emitió un sonido frágil. "Te aceptaría de cualquiera manera que me fuera posible."

Por los Siete.

Jaime desnudó sus dientes, provocando más peligro. "Te lo dije una vez. Es _tuyo_ —Todo."

_Tómalo._

Había creído estar preparado. Con la información que Tyrion le había ofrecido. Con los consejos del Maester Cavill.

Al final, ni los comentarios suciamente explícitos de los norteños pudieron haber ayudado a Jaime para prepararse.

Brienne no lo besó como una chiquilla enamoradiza. Así como de brutal en batalla, la Alfa lo fue con sus bocas.

Jaime se sintió ser devorado vivo.

Había retirado las cadenas de la bestia. Ya no hubo freno.

Jaime fue arrojado boca arriba en la cama. Brienne lo siguió con su propio cuerpo, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Ahora con permiso, las manos de la Alfa estuvieron en todas partes. Jaime fue un pez fuera del agua, boca abierta en busca de aire, atorado en la infinidad de nuevas sensaciones. Su pecho fue bañado en bruscos besos; fricciones aturdidas guiaron los torsos de ambos, en contienda por dominancia.

Su rostro fue tocado con una mano tosca, deseando grabarse los ángulos del Beta a ciegas, mientras la mujer restregaba su rostro contra los vellos canosos de su pecho.

Jaime siseó entre dientes, los labios de Brienne raspando su pezón. Moretones todavía marcaban su pecho, y la mezcla de placer y dolor le recordó de la batalla que imposiblemente habían sobrevivido para contar.

Le había hervido la sangre el combatir a lado de Brienne. Había estado listo a morir con honor, consumado en la noche imperecedera y el hielo mordiéndoles los talones.

Le había calado hondo, usar Widow's Wail en conjunto con Oathkeeper—Dos piezas perdidas consolidándose.

Cada vez que estaba con Brienne—analizando planes de estrategia militar, peleando, comiendo, intercambiando miradas cargadas de significados peligrosos, o emborrachándose juntos tras vencer a la muerte viviente—cada interacción _calaba_ hondo en Jaime.

Brienne lo _impregnaba_ de profundo anhelo; a veces sólo por plantarse a su lado durante patrullajes, muriéndose de frío junto a él.

Jaime buscó por el retorno de la boca de Brienne. Sus piernas se doblaron, enmarcando la cintura de la Alfa para asimilar lo que se aproximaba. Su mano izquierda manoseó el glúteo de la mujer, pero gruñó al sentir todavía la tela de los pantalones.

"No… es justo." Jaime siseó entre dientes. Le tocó jalonear del cuello de Brienne. "Quiero verte." Su brazo incompleto frotó la espalda acorralándolo, haciendo berrinches como infante. " _Por favor_. Quiero besar tus senos mientras me clavas a la cama, Brienne."

Rubor cubrió la cara de la mujer. Jaime quiso encontrarle sabor al color, así que se levantó lo suficiente para lamer un pómulo con su lengua, descubriendo que la sal habitaba la piel de Brienne. Jaime mordió la comisura de un labio. Succionó un lóbulo. Susurró más súplicas. Gimoteó cuando el jubón fue levantado sobre la cabeza de Tarth.

Tuvo que separarse y esperar, algo a lo que los Lannisters no estaban acostumbrados.

Los senos pequeños que Jaime había conocido en Harrenhall danzaron ligeramente a la luz de las velas. Jaime acogió una colina pecosa, su mano fantasma queriendo repetir el cometido sin éxito. Aquel cuerpo entero que había brotado de la bañera, años atrás, volvía a humear frente a sus ojos. La mirada de Jaime se volvió a familiarizar con la silueta.

Desde las nalgas anchas de Brienne, que compensaban la falta de pecho, hasta los músculos definidos de sus muslos.

Brienne fue un peso imponente, al rodearle sobre la cama con rodillas duras.

Ambos cuerpos hicieron contacto, buscando ajuste donde debería haber; piel contra cicatrices, jadeos excitables contra quejumbres de los huesos de un hombre viejo.

Jaime sintió el apéndice que creaba de Brienne una Alfa hecha y derecha, deslizarse contra su propio miembro erecto en algún punto. Sus rodillas se apretaron en respuesta, nervioso, aunque también excitado por la noción. Pensó en Tyrion. ¿Cómo se sentiría su hermanito cuando estaba a punto de ser follado por el Rey del Norte? ¿Presentaba oposición, o solamente se derretía y abría las piernas?

¿No era acaso esta, la peor ironía creada por los Dioses? ¿Qué todos los hijos de Tywin Lannister abrieran sus malditas piernas con humillante facilidad?

Se besaron con lenguas. Con dientes. Jaime embistió contra la bestial forma acechándolo, enseñándole a Brienne a cómo sentir ambrosía hasta en la más ligera ondulación de sus cuerpos. Le enseñó a la Alfa a llevar el duelo de sus labios con la misma precisión que conllevaban dos espadas.

Brienne gimió y se estremeció en su abrazo. Lo estrujó sobre el lecho de pieles continuamente. Las piernas de Jaime fueron enredaderas. Empujaron del trasero de Brienne, y al mismo tiempo, se rindieron ante la dulce fricción de sus cuerpos, abriéndose de par en par, cuando la estimulación pronto se volvió demasiado.

"Sólo hazlo." Jaime instó, separando sus semblantes con la mitad de su rostro cubierto en sudor y la otra mitad en saliva. La boca de Brienne estaba roja e hinchada por el efecto de la barba del Beta. Le dio satisfacción a Jaime, verla _marcada_ de igual forma. Su mirada no se despegó de Jaime, viéndolo producir sonidos sin mucha comprensión. "El suspenso me está matando. Estoy listo, te lo aseguro."

Brienne frunció su ceño, ocupando de una pauta para encontrar sentido a sus demandas. "Nunca lo he hecho. ¿Qué tal… si te lastimo?"

"No soy ninguna doncella. Ya te lo he dicho…" Seductor, Jaime tomó la mano izquierda de Brienne con la suya, arrastrándola hasta el eje de sus regazos. Sus dedos entrelazados se introdujeron hacia la entrada a la que Jaime los tuteló. "Me preparé para cualquier contingencia." Maester Cavill había sido eficiente, antes de mandar a Jaime al matadero. Le había dado a Jaime un frasco con pomada de hierbas relajantes para usar en su ano, y un pergamino con instrucciones claras. Había sido un proceso incómodo, pero Jaime se había sometido al ejercicio sin trabas, queriendo eliminar cualquier excusa que Brienne quisiera usar en su contra.

Los dedos de Brienne fueron más allá. Los músculos de Jaime se flexionaron en instinto. De su boca salió un gimoteo patético.

Por más que Cersei había querido nacer con un pito, siempre había sido Jaime el del papel dominante al hacer el amor. Cersei simplemente, no lo tenía en su naturaleza. Se disfrazaba con trucos elegantes, pero nunca sería una Alfa. Muy dentro, Jaime sabía que, en sí, ser Alfa no era lo que Cersei verdaderamente deseaba. La mujer codiciaba el _poder_ detrás de la posición, y equívocamente relacionaba éste con una disposición biológica.

Brienne no fue una ilusión.

Cuando Jaime tocó su válvula hinchada, sólo visible cuando la mujer entraría en Fiebre, la _sensación_ fue _real_. Jaime apretó el miembro y sintió la lubricación deslizarse por sus dedos.

"Te follaré tan fuerte cuando sea mi turno." Jaime mordió la oreja de Brienne, sus dedos guiando la protuberancia de la mujer hacia terreno incierto. "Brienne." El gemido fue teñido de sorpresa, cuando la Alfa se dejó de rodeos y con un súbito cantoneo de sus caderas, se introdujo en la cavidad preparada. " _Oh, mierda_."

"…Dioses, _Jaime_."

El murmullo recíproco reflejó el estado estupefacto. Jaime elevó sus piernas, guiado por inercia a buscar el mejor ángulo. Ante la primera oleada de embestidas, Jaime se concentró en respirar.

Por los Dioses.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir los jadeos de Brienne sobre su rostro.

La observó.

La iluminación de las velas hizo ver su piel pálida casi dorada. Los cortos rizos de estambre de la cabellera de Brienne volaban por todas partes. Si Jaime aún tuviera su mano derecha, extendería su brazo para tocarlos.

"Sí… Sí." Susurró, cuando Brienne manipuló las piernas de Jaime a su antojo, brindándole dulzura al penetrarlo en el punto más atinado. " _Allí_." Su cabeza se nubló en estado afrodisiaco, entumecido con placer corporal y la intensidad de las feromonas de Alfa. Era natural. Lo esperado. Jaime sabía que tenía que dejarse llevar por el efecto febril.

De reojo, divisó las pieles desenvolverse de la cama. No hubo escape del contacto apresurado de sus cuerpos, las embestidas, los aruños; escuchó los crujidos de la madera bajo sus cuerpos. Su trasero _ardió_ con el estiramiento de sus paredes, y su propio miembro duro incendió con ansía, chocando contra su propio regazo.

Luego, Brienne emitió un gruñido mortal. La recamara giró sobre su eje—Jaime fue manipulado sobre sus rodillas y brazos. Echó maldiciones inmediatamente después, la nueva profundidad de la posición enseñándole exactamente _por qué_ ciertas personas podían encontrarle placer al asunto.

Brienne no le dio descanso.

Jaime se dejó llevar, las sombras de sus siluetas creando un boceto primal en las paredes.

 _-Siete Infiernos_ , Jaime tocó su propia erección. Quiso prolongarlo. No quiso que todo acabara tan rápido.

Brienne lo volvió a morder, dejando su peso caer sobre Jaime. Primero en su nuca, luego en reencuentro con la anterior marca perpetrada en su hombro derecho. Jaime gimoteó de improviso, pronto su semilla corriendo por su puño y las pieles debajo de ellos. Chilló con placer, sin importarle que tan ruidoso estaba siendo.

Trató de gemir el nombre de Brienne. Algo menos comprensible salió de la almohada en la que aplastó su rostro, claro.

Presión creció en su interior. Un tipo diferente de presión.

Oh.

Oh, _sí_.

Tyrion se lo había advertido.

Sobre él, Brienne sollozó en éxtasis, aplastando los hombros de Jaime contra la cama mientras que sus caderas seguían rotando ligeramente. Los sonidos incoherentes de la mujer fueron algo fuera de los burdeles de King's Landing. Jaime sintió su rostro llenarse de calor, tratando de imaginar cómo debía lucir, desde el punto de vista de la Alfa.

De rodillas, aceptando ser follado con su trasero al aire, las pieles manchadas de su semilla—Suficiente prueba de que _tanto_ lo había disfrutado.

El nudo se convirtió en algo más perceptible dentro de su trasero, y Jaime gruñó. Volteó su perfil sobre la almohada, queriendo ver a Brienne. Sintió pánico, a pesar de las advertencias. ¿Cuánto duraría? ¿Cuánto más crecería?

Semilla inundó su cavidad. Jaime hizo un mohín, al sentir algo que cualquier mujer debía conocer a nivel tan íntimo e invasivo.

Brienne le empujó de nuevo contra la cama. "No te muevas."

"Ocupo respirar." Jaime carcajeó, incrédulo.

"Lo siento… Lo siento." Brienne cubrió la espalda de Jaime con su cuerpo lentamente. "No puedo… detenerme…"

Jaime sintió los pechos de la mujer presionándose contra su espalda. Los extrañó. Quería saborearlos. "Olvidé mencionarlo… Tyrion recomendó hacer esta parte de lado a lado… Menos riesgo de entumecerte a muerte. Supongo… ¿hasta la próxima vez?"

La pausa que siguió fue difícil de descifrar. Jaime podía imaginar la expresión incrédula de Ser Brienne.

"No puedo creer que eres… totalmente inmune al silencio, hasta en estas… circunstancias…"

"Oh, lo siento, si querías un cuerpo frígido y no parlante, hubieras probado con cualquier otro norteño del lugar. Intento encontrar una distracción al hecho de que tengo un durazno atravesando mi trasero en dos, justo ahora."

Brienne volvió a pausar.

Luego, Jaime sintió algo esplendoroso brotar contra su cuello.

Una serie de risas ahogadas.

"Por los Siete." Brienne murmuró entre resoplidos.

Jaime sonrió para sí. Estiró su brazo izquierdo, queriendo entablar otro tipo de contacto con el cuerpo de su amante. No tuvo éxito. "Hablo en serio. Apenas te alcanzo. La próxima vez lo haremos lado a lado. Puedes ser la cuchara grande."

"Mm… Ya veremos." Fue gruñido sobre su piel. "No te muevas. Jaime—Hablo en serio."

"Fácil para ti decirlo." Jaime suspiró. Sintió más semilla llenarlo. Demonios. ¿Cuánto más liberaría la mujer? Con razón Tyrion duraba tanto en sus malditos baños. "¿Sabes? No importa cuanto lo intentes, si quieres unos cuantos cachorros, lo estamos haciendo al revés, Brienne."

"¿Qué? No puedo—¡Sabes no puedo controlarlo!"

Jaime acomodó su mentón sobre sus antebrazos en perpetua espera. Disfrutó de los murmullos torpes de Brienne por un rato, antes de que el silencio regresara. "¿Así qué… no estarías interesada?"

Brienne suspiró, su mejilla caliente descansando sobre la espalda del Beta. "Nunca me creí capaz de algo así."

"¿De qué? ¿Ser una madre?"

"Lo único en lo que he deseado convertirme ha sido en Caballero."

"Y ya lo eres. Ocuparás un nuevo hito. Eres la única heredera de tu Casa, ¿o no?"

Brienne lo ignoró. "Creo que… el nudo está desistiendo."

"Gracias a los Dioses." Jim pudo sentirlo también. Despacio, pero seguro.

Eventualmente, sus cuerpos se liberaron. Jaime hizo una mueca, viscosidad saliendo de su ano. Si sus extremidades tuvieran más fuerza, y su mente más nitidez, se levantaría para enjuagarse con el agua tibiando en el fuego de la chimenea.

No tuvo que molestarse, al final. Brienne se encargó de limpiarlo, rozando momentos después un trapo húmedo por la curva de su trasero. Jaime gimió contra la almohada del alivio. Brienne fue metódica en el proceso. Esmerada, en su intento de devolverle algo de dignidad a su amante.

"Regresa aquí." Jaime se volteó sobre el lecho, añadiendo un puchero a su petición. Frente a él, arrodillada a los pies de la cama, completamente desnuda, Brienne le miró con desaprobación. La mujer no había terminado de limpiarlo cuando Jaime se había movido.

La besó en cuanto la tuvo en su alcance, halando de su cintura para tenerla en sus brazos.

"¿Te sientes mejor? Con esto… ¿Con esto bastará?"

Un dócil suspiro rozó la barba de Jaime, el aliento de la Alfa todavía liberando perplejidad. Brienne tragó saliva antes de asentir, titubeante ahora que el acto estaba convirtiéndose en algo _real_. Un paso que no se podía retractar entre los dos. Jaime acarició la espalda de la mujer, de la forma que había anhelado durante el coito. La piel húmeda de Brienne se dejó masajear por sus dedos callosos, los músculos aun duros con tensión.

Jaime zumbó a lo bajo una melodía sin propósito; un sonido meloso.

La cabeza de Brienne se acomodó sobre su clavícula. Diligente, se encargó de cubrirlos con las pieles, creando un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando el beso fue re-trazado en sus labios, Brienne lo hizo con labios hinchados, y ganas de aprender. Jaime no dejó de zumbar, sus propios labios curvándose con misterio. La lobreguez de su capullo de calor no lo delataría. Jaime podía permitirse sonreír. Cersei no aparecería de las sombras para burlarse de su estúpido ensueño.

_-"Nunca serás capaz de pertenecerle a alguien más, hermano mío. ¿Quién podría quererte, más que yo?"_

Jaime tenía la prueba de lo contrario en su maldito trasero.

"¿Cómo supiste?"

Había transcurrido ya tiempo desde que la voz de Brienne rompió la quietud del anoche. Jaime, adormilado, produjo un sonido curioso.

Sintió los dedos largos de Brienne moldearse sobre su mejilla, peinando los vellos canosos de su barba. "¿Cómo te enteraste? Sólo Lady Sansa y Podrick sabían de la razón de mi exilio en esta parte del castillo. Juraron por su honor que no divulgarían mi estado a terceros."

Jaime hizo una mueca. "No tuvieron que romper sus juramentos, si eso es lo que te aterroriza. De acuerdo a Tyrion, tu…" ¿Olor? ¿Peste? No estaba seguro si a Brienne le gustaría las crudas descripciones de los Omegas corriendo atontados por el Castillo. El Beta encogió un hombro. "Ah… Hay aspectos de tu biología que no puedes suprimir, por más que lo intentes. Tyrion logró percibir tu estado aun en aislamiento. De ahí… Bueno, ya sabes que su bocota no ocupa de mucha coacción después de tres copas de vino."

"¿ _Emborrachaste_ a tu hermano para sacarle información?"

"No me diste otra opción. Te rehusaste a darme alguna explicación cuando te encerraste en esta aborrecida torre—"

"Te dije que estaría bien."

"Y ahora, estás _mucho_ mejor. ¿Cuál es la gran inconveniencia?"

Una pausa.

"Estaba lista." Vino el susurro firme, casi con capricho. "He afrontado las Fiebres en tres ocasiones anteriores, completamente por mi cuenta."

"No mereces esa crueldad, Brienne." Jaime susurró. "Tyrion mencionó que Alfas en Fiebre no conocen peor sufrir que estar por su cuenta." No tuvo a nadie más para culpar que su propio sentimentalismo por las palabras que siguieron zafándose de su ronca garganta. "La soledad puede ser más filosa que una tormenta de espadas. No recuerdo haberte armado con un escudo."

Sintió a Brienne humedecer sus labios, su rostro compartiendo almohada con la cabeza del Beta para estudiarlo mejor. Su mano no se retiró de la mejilla de Jaime y otro suspiro flotó entre los dos. "Persistes en acudir a mi rescate inclusive cuando estoy bien armada para la adversidad."

Un resoplido frustrado dejó en claro lo que Jaime pensaba al respecto. "¿Por qué sufrir, cuando no era necesario? Sabía lo que tú querías, y _sabía_ que no ibas a pedirlo por tu cuenta." —¿ _Quieres ser un Caballero, o no?_ — _"_ Lo único que restaba era averiguar cómo dártelo, lo cual hice."

"No lo sabía. No por seguro." Obstinada, Brienne declaró. "…Lo que necesitaba, quiero decir."

Ser Jaime atrapó la mano de Brienne con la suya, la única que tenía para hacer eco a sus caricias. Poco sabía Brienne que había acudido al rescate de Jaime en muchos sueños, sólo para personificarlos en carne propia, una vez despierto. No pudo exteriorizarlo, sin embargo. No estaba listo para elaborar en sus razones más allá de lo evidente por sus acciones. Y algo le decía que Brienne no estaría lista para escucharlas, tampoco.

"Pues ahora lo sabes." Jaime le sonrió. " _Todo_ lo que se ocupa saber sobre el asunto."

Brienne le besó, más suave que antes. Jaime sintió su reticencia en el saboreo de sus labios; leyó el mensaje de su ternura, la petición de muda piedad.

_Por favor, no me rompas el corazón._

Jaime respondió con una aserción de su cuerpo, empujando a Brienne para acostarla y cubrirla. Alargó sus besos por su cuello. Por sus pechos. La Alfa lo permitió, temblando bajo su peso. Sus dedos viajaron por los mechones grisáceos de Jaime, exponiendo ligeros robos de aliento, mientras boca del Beta por fin circulaba un pezón con dulzura.

El calor se duplicó, bajo las pieles acobijándolos.

Tal vez la fiebre no había terminado, después de todo.

Escondida bajo una corona de vellos rubios, Jaime encontró una humedad con la que sí estaba familiarizado. Fue fácil masajear los dobleces de carne, extrayendo otro gemido largo y ahogado de Brienne. Mujeres tenían esa ventaja, cuando Jaime sabía que no podría reponerse tan rápido. Ya no era un joven escudero que podía encontrar pasión hasta con una brisa.

Dos dedos se hundieron en la fragua en medio de las piernas de la Alfa, doblándose y explorando. Brienne dió un brinco a la estimulación, abriendo sus muslos aún más.

Jaime besó su estómago, descendiendo poco a poco. Su mano izquierda prosiguió, entrando, saliendo, ondulándose con suaves movimientos. Fue el turno de Jaime de gruñir; puesto que Brienne no dejaba de mojar el pasaje de sus yemas. No encontró resistencia a sus labios al agregar un beso en su centro, a juego con sus dedos. Brienne expandió sus piernas, alzándolas para apoyarse sobre la cama.

Porque tenían el tiempo, Jaime no se apresuró. Llevó a Brienne por una candencia lenta; insufrible. Lo que no podía otorgar en palabras, lo hizo con su devoción carnal.

Por lo menos en esto, Brienne sabría que Jaime no mentía. Por lo menos, en esto, el sentimiento atorado en su interior podía ser expresarse en la forma más pura.

Cersei le había robado el privilegio de hablar de romance; lo había secado de la habilidad de ser manso al amar.

Brienne, por su parte, le había probado más de una vez, que sus acciones eran lo que valían. Su honor.

Cuando el centro de la Alfa pulsó con su cúspide, Brienne se estiró por la cama, curvando su espalda ligeramente en placer. Jaime adoró la crudeza de sus reacciones, siendo un soldado al mismo tiempo que una amante. Continuó lamiendo su sexo, luego la curva de su cadera, la planicie de su pelvis—limpiando los rastros de su humedad.

Al regresar a la cabeza de la cama, Jaime suspiró con satisfacción. Una sonrisa torció su rostro, acurrucándose a lado de Brienne. La mujer lo dejó amoldarse a su espalda, cuando volteó su propio cuerpo para acomodarse mejor. El brazo izquierdo se ancló alrededor de la cintura de la Alfa y su nariz se restregó en la nuca cubierta en los cortos cabellos rubios.

"Estaba lista… Aunque en el fondo esperaba no tener que estarlo."

Jaime cerró sus párpados, arrullado por el tenor vibrando de la garganta de la mujer. Por su parte, Brienne pareció aflojar lo que había restado de tensión de su cuerpo al seguir susurrándole.

"En fiebres anteriores, encontré orgullo en no dejar que mis impulsos primales sobrepasaran mi mejor juicio… Ser Alfa es tener una bestia enjaulada en tu interior. Crecí con las enseñanzas de que dejarla dominarte sólo llevaba a… un increíble deshonor."

"¿A eso se refieren con el mandamiento _Sólo Alfas virtuosos son dignos de su poderío_?"

Jaime pensó en Jon Snow—recientemente revelado como Aegon Targaryen; pensó en el eterno tronco tupido en su trasero que lo llevaba por un sendero de miseria personal a todas partes. El hombre solía caminar con la carga de los Siete Reinos en sus hombros, a pesar que la que codiciaba la Corona era su tía. Raramente sonreía. ¿A eso se referían con ser Alfa virtuoso? ¿A vivir con la mentalidad de que cualquier placer era un pesar?

"Siempre pensé que ése código era usado por el clérigo para mantener a Alfas bien controlados a la correa de Robert Baratheon. Lo cual me lleva exactamente a mi punto…" Jaime suspiró. "No deberías medirte a unos estándares que ni un Rey puede cumplir. Robert reformó muchos de los escritos sobre los Alfas y Omegas a su favor sólo para poder ridiculizar a los Targaryen. Sería muy difícil discernir las cláusulas verdaderas y las falsamente alteradas hoy en día."

Brienne ofreció un silencio pesado, rumiando en lo dicho con demasiada maldita seriedad.

"Hay una buena razón por la existencia de aquella bestia. Lo sé porque la he conocido. La he visto. La he tocado." Jaime insistió, directo a su oreja. "He peleado a su lado."

La voz de Brienne fue sardónica. Cálida con revelamiento. "En ocasiones, dices cosas que pueden cortar hasta el hueso… Luego, cosas que brindan todo lo contrario."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Otro suspiro. "Nada. Nunca lograré predecir lo que saldrá de tu boca. Veo que es mi deber sólo aceptarlo."

Un resoplido salió de Jaime. "Cuidado. Estás sonando como mi hermano."

Brienne no lo tomó como un cumplido. Nunca lo hacía. Un sonido de frustración reinó por su garganta, momentos después. "Jaime… No creo que la Fiebre haya acabado todavía."

Jaime ya había cerrado sus ojos; pero al escucharla, los abrió de golpe.

Estaba exhausto. Dioses, hasta _pensar_ en follar le causaba dolor en los huesos.

Terminó suspirando, resignado. Giró su cuerpo completo en dirección opuesta, ofreciendo a Brienne lo que tenía que tomar. "Bueno… El deber llama."

Brienne tocó su hombro. "No. Tal vez pueda esperar."

Al sentir la necesidad de Brienne creciendo contra su espalda baja, Jaime alzó una ceja. "Sin ofender, miladi. Pero no se _siente_ así."

Un suspiro acarició su cuello. Una disculpa.

Jaime alzó su pierna derecha, invitando.

Brienne besó su hombro. Su cuello. Jaime apenas produjo un sonido de aprobación, rápidamente cayendo presa de su necesidad de complacer a la Alfa.

Al incrustar sus cuerpos juntos, Brienne fue gentil—más tranquila. Inclusive así, el canal de Jaime se quejó con la pronta repetición. Jaime gimió contra la almohada, invocando el sabor de Brienne sobre su boca para relajar sus músculos y su propia mente.

Funcionó. Eventualmente.

Jaime imaginó que tan caliente Brienne estaría en su pito, cuando ya lo había sido contra su lengua. Lo imaginó—la escalaría, como una montaña, acogido entre sus piernas, con Brienne besándolo, y sus caderas trabajando en contra de cualquier ritmo que Jaime quisiera establecer.

Jaime siseó, cuando aquel punto de nervios fue explorado por Brienne y sus ondulaciones largas y lentas. "Ah, Brienne."

Un gemido ahogado fue su respuesta.

"Vamos." Jaime siguió susurrando. "Vamos… Déjalo venir."

Resolución vino, junto con un dulce dolor sobre su hombro.

Su cuerpo se dejó invadir. La oscuridad supo tragar los gemidos de ambos, cuando el nudo se aferró a los adentros del Beta. Jaime pasó a morder parte de la almohada con la fricción, sintiendo la esencia de Brienne volviéndolo a llenar. En contra de sus bajas expectativas, su miembro se endureció de nuevo, sin duda afectado por las feromonas de su Alfa.

No fue el único haciendo el descubrimiento; la mano de Brienne rodeó su erección momentos después, y Jaime tragó su gemido de regreso a su esternón.

¿Era esto lo que llamaban Compatibilidad? ¿Cuando navegabas en una omnipresente niebla la mayoría de tu vida, y de repente aquella persona atravesaba la nebulosidad con una espada en mano? – _No puedes morir. Necesitas vivir. Para vengarte_.

En un largo camino de encuentros inconclusos donde Jaime había pertenecido a un bando, y Brienne a otro, era un alivio por fin _ceder-ceder-ceder._

Semilla corrió sobre sus muslos.

Jaime gruñó, el nudo todavía negando a ablandarse. Respiró hondo, una y otra vez, lentamente vacilando de regreso a su cansancio. Sospechaba que por la mañana no podría levantarse a hacerse cargo de sus tareas usuales por el Castillo.

Brazos ajenos lo estrujaron desde sus espaldas, uñas encajándose en su piel. Un gruñido acarició su oreja. La posesividad lo cubrió en más de una forma, y la sangre de Jaime pareció fermentarse, respondiendo al llamado intrínseco de su Dama.

Esta vez, cuando la Alfa se deslizó de su cuerpo tras un largo rato, la mujer se rehusó a levantarse de la cama para buscar agua caliente y un trapo, completamente enredada en su amante. Los rastros de su esencia permanecerían en el León hasta la mañana.

Brienne comenzó a roncar.

" _Ser Compatible con Alfas es darle un juramento al Desconocido, querido hermano."_ La voz de Tyrion lo siguió a la oscuridad. _"No tienes ni la más puta idea en lo que te estás metiendo."_

Saciado, Jaime bostezó.

Al contrario.

Algo que Jaime había aprendido, era que algunas conclusiones eran inevitables.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

" _Terminemos en flamas_

_Que todos sepan quiénes somos_

_Porque las paredes de esta ciudad_

_Nunca imaginaron que llegaríamos tan lejos."_

_**-Aquilo.** _

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin.**


End file.
